


Damned

by lupinjoallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Transman Reader - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Y/N's older brothers have gone darkside and the only thing keeping them from becoming murdering psychopaths is letting them use him as a knothole, even though he hasn't presented yet.





	Damned

The moment he walked into the room, Y/N knew something was wrong. Dean was smirking. Dean was a smirking demon. Nothing about that could’ve been good. He was right. There in a jar, like some twisted capture of a firefly was a soul. Sam’s to be more specific. Sam just smirked at him.

 

“What’s wrong, little bro?” Sam asked slowly, a hint of taunting in his voice.

 

“Are...do you feel okay?” He asked softly. The smell of their Alpha hormones made Y/N’s nose twitch instinctively.

 

“Never better,” He chuckled before approaching you. “Does our cute little brother want something?”

 

“Nah,” Dean said simply, making Sam frown at him. “He hasn’t presented. Bad idea. Well...don’t wanna break him before then anyway.”

 

Y/N shivered as Sam grinned, lifting Y/N’s chin with his fingers. “Would love to see you take my knot,” He said.

 

Y/N felt his cheeks heat up as he retreated but Sam’s hands gripped his arms and he licked at his neck, making the young man shudder and whimper softly. “S-Sam!” He whimpered, squirming.

 

“Let’s tie him up. Have some real fun with him.” Dean chuckled, lifting up the cuffs from the table.

 

Y/N could only submit to their whims, already trying to think of someone to bring his brothers back, even as they forced him onto his knees and shoved their cocks into his throat. Y/N moaned around their tastes, surprised by how much he desired them.

 

At the age of 19, Y/N had yet to present, even after his half-brothers had tracked him down and brought him to the bunker after an unfortunate werewolf incident. They’d all speculated he might’ve been a Beta, giving his small stature. Before he knew they were his brothers, all he could think about was how lucky he would’ve been if he’d presented in the car with them near, having two knots to satisfy him by the sexiest men he’d met to date. He thought, upon learning of their relation, he’d be revolted. Instead, the hunger only grew.

 

Now, his brothers were twisted versions of their former selves. They’d taken turns between using his mouth and ass, and warding the bunker. Cas wouldn’t be able to enter the bunker if he’d tried. Even as Dean had bent him over the table, Y/N unconsciously reached out to the angel in his mind, telling him what he could without getting into details. He needed his own brothers back.

 

Dean grunted as his knot caught, spilling his seed into Y/N’s ass and making the young man shake under him with want. Dean chuckled and reached between his legs. “What’s wrong, Beta?” He snarled into Y/N’s ear as his eyes flashed black. Y/N gasped when Dean’s fingers found his engorged clit and rubbed at his folds. “Oh...this poor pussy needs cock, doesn’t it?”

 

“Yes!” He moaned, pressing back, taking the knot deeper into him and whining.

 

Dean smirked. “No. I’m not fucking that cunt til you prove it won’t break so easily. Much as I love making you scream, a broken bitch is a useless bitch. I like the whining and begging.”

 

Sam came in, raising an eyebrow as Dean tortured Y/N. He rolled his eyes. “Found a hunt,” He said, surprising the fucking Winchesters. “I wanna get the hell out of this cave for a bit. It’s driving me nuts being here. Though it does have it’s perks.” He gave Y/N a smirk at that.

 

Y/N blushed and hid his face in his arms. Dean stood straight and spanked Y/N as his knot deflated, pulling away. “What is it?” He asked, tucking himself back into his pants.

 

“Looks like a werewolf actually. Your favorite,” He cooed to Y/N as he pushed the hair from his brother’s sweaty face. He frowned. “Warmer.”

 

“Right?” Dean said, watching Y/N as he fixed his clothing, ignoring the discomfort under his brothers' eyes. “Scent hasn’t changed though.”

 

“Probably just sick. Let’s feed it,” Sam said, smirking as Y/N’s face screwed up into an indignant pout. “Oh. Don’t like being our knothole?” Y/N blushed and looked down. “God that face. Wanna fuck his pussy,” He groaned.

 

Dean snickered and smacked Sam’s shoulder as he left to start packing for the hunt. Sam grinned and pulled Y/N to his room. “Get dressed. Skip the underwear though. Gonna want to fuck you quickly after we find them.”

 

Y/N opened his mouth but Sam shoved him into the room, leaving him to himself, and an aching backside. He changed and grabbed his gear before following them to the car. As soon as he got in, he took off his flannel, surprised by the warmth in the Kansas fall.

 

He silently listened to his brothers speaking as they approached the abandoned farm about five hours out. Y/N sighed as he got out of the car, ignoring Dean’s cum sliding down the backs of his thighs.

 

“Next time, let me clean up before we go to a hunt,” He grumbled to the demon. “It feels fucking weird.”

 

“Don’t worry. Sammy can eat it right out of you after.”

 

Y/N blushed as Sam winked. He sighed and went ahead as he made sure his gun was loaded with silver bullets. He sneaked into the farmhouse, scoping what he could. A twist in his stomach made him screw his eyes shut. A creak behind him made him start to turn but he was quickly pinned to the wall by impossible strength. His forehead cracked against the wall painfully, making him dizzy as a snarling in his ear seemed to trigger the cramp in his stomach.

 

“Omega,” It snarled.

 

Y/N squirmed harder as the hand on the back of his neck squeezed as a free hand tugged down his jeans. He shouted out, trying to break free as a denim-clad erection pressed against his ass.

 

“Fresh little bitch. Bet this is your first. Wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t,” The werewolf chuckled. “I think I’ll keep you.”

 

“Guys!” He shouted, trying to shake off the beast but was quickly crippled as the werewolf rutted against him, the Omega instincts begging for a knot.

 

The werewolf barely moved, spreading Y/N’s thighs and reaching down to take off the pants when a knife went into his throat first. Y/N collapsed as the wolf was yanked away, whimpering and curling up as the heat grew more intense. So many smells all at once were hitting him harder than before, the much stronger being the werewolf’s blood.

 

He was lifted as he whined, curling into the Alpha carrying him. It was Sam. None too gently, he walked to the car and tossed Y/N into the backseat, practically climbing over him as he flipped Y/N onto his stomach.

 

Y/N groaned out, “What’s...Fuck. What’s going on?”

 

“Finally presented, Baby Bro,” Dean chuckled as he got in the car. “Bout fucking time. Can’t wait to fuck your pretty pussy.”

 

Y/N groaned as Sam kissed his neck sloppily as the Impala started, driving as Sam slapped his ass. Y/N yelped at the contact, shaking as Sam slid two fingers into him, his pants still half down from the werewolf. “Fuck. He’s still so tight...We might still break him.”

 

“For anyone else? Yeah. You’re gonna take our cocks, right, Y/N?” Dean asked from the driver’s seat as he palmed himself, the scent getting the better of him.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Y/N moaned as Sam worked him open before pulling back and pushing down his own pants quickly. Sam notched against Y/N’s cunt before slamming home in a violent stroke. Y/N’s scream echoed in the car, making the Alphas smirk as Sam gripped his hips and roughly began to fuck him. “Oh god yes!” Y/N moaned loudly, trying to gain a purchase as the large Alpha fucked him into the seats.

 

The Alphas both moaned at his cry as Sam tugged at his hair roughly. “That’s a good little bitch,” Sam praised, smirking as Y/N finally gripped the door and seat as he kept thrusting into him. “Shit. You’re so fucking tight, I might just knot you real damn quick.”

 

“Please no!” Y/N moaned. “Don’t stop! I need more! I need more!”

 

Dean cackled as he finally pulled over, slamming the car into park and hurrying out. He practically ripped open the door Y/N was gripping, making him fall forward a bit as Dean pulled out his cock. “Get that slutty little mouth to work.”

 

Y/N whimpered and wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock, grunting when the Alpha thrust into his throat without hesitation. Y/N shook and moaned as he was being fucked from both ends. It was intensely different than earlier that morning when Dean fucked his ass while Sam knotted his mouth. He felt more full than he ever had, felt the orgasm already building quickly.

 

Sam smirked and reached his hand around, rubbing his clit harshly and making Y/N shake and moan. “C’mon, Little Omega. Cum around your big brother’s Alpha dick. Cum like that toy we got you.”

 

Y/N’s eyes rolled back, cheeks turning red as Dean laughed out, “Look at that. He’s losing his mind,” right as he started to orgasm hard.

 

Sam groaned, squeezing Y/N’s ass as he thrust deeper. “Fuck...Fuck, so good! Gah!” He groaned loudly as his knot swelled, spilling his cum deep into Y/N’s eager hole.

 

Y/N fell forward, practically presented for Sam before gasping as a sharp pain pierced his neck. He groaned as the pain ebbed into pleasure, realizing Sam’s mark now scarred his neck. He panted as Sam rubbed his ass, smacking it every so often.

 

Dean’s hand wrapped into his hair, tugging him to sit up as he tapped his cock against Y/N’s cheek. “Don’t go passing out on his knot. Still gotta claim you myself. How close are you to calming down?”

 

Sam smirked and pulled back, his knot having deflated just enough to pull away painfully from Y/N. Y/N cried out as he was suddenly empty, the cum spilling out of him. “Oh fuck yeah. Love that sight. Gonna fucking destroy your pussy before we even get home.”

 

Dean smirked and lifted Y/N up, carrying him to the hood of the car before laying him out. He grinned as he saw the hint of blood mixed with Sam’s cum. “Totally took his virginity. My turn.”

 

Y/N cried out as Dean suddenly thrust into him, just as brutal as the middle brother. Y/N cried out as Dean gripped the backs of his thighs to keep him bent in half. He smirked as he watched Y/N practically bouncing on the hood helplessly as he drove into him again and again.

 

“Fuck yeah, Baby Boy,” Dean moaned. “Love fucking your sweet pussy. Gonna be so bruised up before we get home. Gonna take good care of our Omega though.”

 

Y/N whined and gripped Dean’s shirt. “Please, Dee. I need more.”

 

“Oh you’ll get it,” Sam said as he bent over, kissing the Omega roughly. “Gonna make sure you’re never empty. Maybe we should chain you to your bed with a vibrator so you’re always ready.”

 

Y/N shook and moaned as Sam’s finger rubbed his clit, muffled when he was kissed by the larger man.

 

He couldn’t comprehend anything but the Alpha’s plowing into him. All he could think of was the oncoming orgasm and the way Dean’s knot swelled as the demon fucked him harder. He screamed against Sam’s mouth, squirting on Dean’s cock and moaning loudly as he was fucked through his orgasm until he felt Dean slam hard into him one final time, his cum mixing with Sam’s.

 

Sam smirked as he pulled back, kissing Dean as he gently rubbed Y/N’s clit still. Dean moaned against Sam’s mouth, growling softly as the soulless being bit his lip. He then smirked down at the gasping Omega. “Look at him...Something’s missing...Oh yeah.”

 

Dean swooped down, mouth latching onto the other side of Y/N’s neck and biting down hard, leaving his mark on him as the Omega screamed and orgasmed again.

 

Sam smirked at that, feeling his cock swelling again. “I’ll get in the back seat and he can suck my cock while he rests,” He said before climbing back into the car.

 

Dean just grunted in response as he squeezed Y/N’s thighs, noting the soft whimper escaping. “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to the roughness,” He cooed softly, spanking him again. Y/N whined again as his thighs ached from the position. “What?”

 

“L-Legs,” He mumbled, blushing. Dean stood up, resting his legs on his shoulders to open him up more. Y/N whimpered and sighed, blood flowing a bit better now. He gulped, looking up at him. “So...What happens now?”

 

Dean smirked, eyes flashing black. “You’re our bitch now. Only we get to fuck you...Maybe Cas too though. He could certainly be part of the pack.” He snickered. “Felt that. Want three Alphas fucking you through every heat?”

 

Y/N blushed then nodded. Finally...the plan was working.


End file.
